


Her Scientific Method

by My_Dear_Watson



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, mention of Tony and Clint briefly but they don't really make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Watson/pseuds/My_Dear_Watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the Tasetricks Remix Challenge. I had Brightki's Kingdom Come. </p><p>The events of Kingdom Come through Jane's eyes. She finds being on the receiving end of what she put Darcy through isn't exactly the greatest thing to have happen, but at least things were actually getting done at work this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Scientific Method

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kingdom Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905439) by [Brightki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/pseuds/Brightki). 



> Brightki: Hope you like it! Sorry it's so short since all of your stuff is kinda lengthy and glorious, but I'm about to be laptop-less for who knows how long, so I figured I had to get something decent hammered out ASAP.

Jane figured Darcy really should have paid more attention to what she was complaining about all the time. Really, with all the PDA from her and Thor that Darcy complained about, Loki and Darcy were just as bad. And they were completely awkward, with hushed conversations and Loki being confused about a reference Darcy was making seventy five percent of the time and him complaining about 'Midgardian customs' the other twenty five. But alas, it hadn’t always been like that.

Jane loved Darcy. She knew she should’ve shown it more and taken it easy on the closest thing she had to another sister, but she took pride in being able to admit that fact rather than wanting to change.

And then there was Loki. He had come a long way from his first few…  fights with Thor. He was okay now, significantly less crazy than his first experience with the group and she respected that. It hadn’t been an easy adjustment. She also had no clue how he could be so intelligent with all the knowledge on all the different worlds he knew, but so ignorant of Earth’s ways at the same time. He could keep up with her during scientific conversations, leaving Thor and Darcy in the dust until they had to dumb it down completely, but then put him in front of a water cooler or put him in a restaurant and he was just one hair above clueless.

Loki and Darcy together were a forced to be reckoned with. When Loki and Darcy weren’t arguing, they were in each other’s personal  space, trading insults- something that they themselves apparently viewed as a bonding experience. That considered, Loki was always formal with Darcy. No matter what Darcy tried, he would continue calling her “Miss Lewis” no matter how many times she had replied with telling him to call her by her first name.

Jane wanted them together so much.

It wasn’t like she was a great matchmaker. In fact, the last two relationships she had attempted to start ended beyond horribly. But so far, they were made for each other. It would help her get a lot more work done for Tony if the pair would stop doing the dance and just get down to business so all of the workplace interruptions would stop.

But the fact that she had thought ‘get down to business’ leading to far unwanted images of Loki and Darcy doing _just that_ was about as far away from okay as possible.

She needed a drink.

And then most of Loki and Darcy's antics died down. They still had the occasional jab or two, but things slowed down and the space that they left between them dwindled. Loki had stopped regularly checking in on Jane's research.

Which meant that she got far more work done than usual.

She never expected to have that feel so _wrong_ , but it did.

The interruptions had become part of the process; a penciled-in part to her scientific method: Come Up with Hypothesis. Get Loki’s input.  Most likely go back to square one after he shot it out of the sky, rinse and repeat til they agreed on a hypothesis. Research. Explain things to Thor and Darcy. Re-explain with simpler language. Repeat step until they got it. Move onto Experiment stage. Break up whatever minor argument Loki and Darcy had started up.  Analyze results of experiment. Now it was just the standard run through with no interruptions at all. It cut her time in the lab down by two thirds. 

She was worried. Sure, when she saw the pair of them separately, they were fine. Loki still offered help, Darcy put her two cents into the topic of the hour. Except during their free time when it came to turning the ‘love life’ discussion on her. Darcy would blurt out things about how jealous she was of the ‘awesomeness’ that was ‘Thane’-whatever that meant, then promptly shut down any conversation that started to turn back so she would be the subject.

It wasn’t like her at all. Usually it would be her doing all the talking and then asking about Thor, only to go right back to how hot that guy Hank was. And how she’d always wanted to at least touch Clint’s ass, but that was beside the point.

Even Thor had noted Loki was different.

The god argued less, was more distracted. Not like _Old Old_ Loki, Old Loki, or New and Reformed Loki. This was _New New_ Loki. Which was… _new_.

Neither she nor Thor could figure out what to make of it. They just hoped it was a fight between the other two that had gone slightly too far and it would blow over soon.

But it didn’t for some time.

That all changed one day when Jane had taken a vacation day in with Thor. It had been a quiet day so far, staying in bed and watching movie.

It was completely silent until both of them heard one of Darcy’s laughs neither had heard for a while: the high-pitched dolphin laugh that ended in a snort.

Then it stopped and there was quiet again for a while.

Five minutes later, the silence was broken by what was undoubtedly a moan of pleasure.

Moments later, a muffled deeper one followed.

Jane’s jaw dropped and she looked at Thor as she put the pieces together and came out scandalized. Thor, on the other hand, looked more proud and impressed, but was trying to look scandalized for her sake.

The moans got progressively louder, and Jane scrambled to cover her ears.

Yeah, she and Thor had done that to Darcy first, but Darcy was the little sister. The annoying little sister who was too sarcastic to even be grouped into the ‘has sex’ category, let alone the ‘has sex with Loki’ category.

_No, stop thinking about it. It’s only gonna get worse if you don’t._

And then the moaning refused to let up for a while.

Jane realized she needed to invest in a decent pair of earplugs. Or noise-cancelling headphones. At least the latter could actually be more useful than the former in the long run.

And so she curled into Thor’s side, ground the heel of her hands into her ears and waited for it to be over.

The next day, Darcy was damn near smug about it upon Jane confronting her. Loki, was thankfully less-smug and more embarrassed, often dragging Darcy away before she could say anything when the opportunity presented itself.

A couple of weeks later,t Jane had heard clear evidence that Loki and Darcy were having some alone time and between Darcy’s keening she heard “Give me your scepter” before there was a high shriek of laughter and yelling about the fact the phrase even left her mouth, well, then they were even when it came to overhearing embarrassing things about sort of kind of dating a god. 

All that aside, she had the old distractions back in the lab: Loki checked her work. Gave his hypothesis. Adjust to accommodate his input. Explain to Thor and Darcy twice. Wait for Loki and Darcy to stop being cutesy or handsy. Experiment. Move on. 

Noises aside, it was worth it... after she bought the headphones, of course. 


End file.
